


while on the train

by paridae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-DDD, SoRiku Day, SoRiku Day 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paridae/pseuds/paridae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day spent in Twilight Town, they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while on the train

“Thanks, Sora,” Riku voiced aloud one day, on the train heading back to Yen Sid’s tower after spending their last day of peace together in Twilight Town, catching up with old friends and ice cream.

Sitting in the seat beside him, with his hand comfortably linked with Riku’s and resting between them, Sora asked, “What for?”

“For taking the exam with me.” Riku watched the hanging straps sway slightly with the motion of the train. “You didn’t plan to at first, did you? But you did for me.”

“Yeah. Like I said, it was just a formality.” Sora shifted backwards a bit, curled his fingers around Riku’s a little tighter. “But leave it to you to second-guess yourself and become Keyblade Master anyways. I knew you could do it.”

 _“Now arriving at terminus: Sunset Station. All passengers, please unboard.”_ The speakers announced, crackling.

The boys ignored the announcement and stayed put as everyone else in the cabin stood and filed out of the train. Soon, the doors closed and they started moving again.

“I wonder if I’d be jealous two years ago, if you passed and I didn’t.” Sora continued as they left Twilight Town, the view outside changing from brick roads and buildings to a horizon of soft reds and oranges. “It’s a funny thought.”

“I doubt it, but back then I’d be a jerk and rub it in your face, so maybe you would be in the end.” Riku turned to face Sora. “But now, you don’t seem to care at all about failing.”

“Why would I be? You’re finally starting to love yourself again. Not a lot of things can make me happier than that,” Sora said simply.

Riku felt his cheeks warm up at the earnest smile aimed at him, and he broke eye contact to focus on the long shadows cast by the sinking sun. “That’s the sappiest thing I’ve heard you say yet.”

"I can go one better," Sora offered, then declared, "I hope one day, you’ll love yourself as much as I love you.”

"… You’re embarrassing."

"That’s my job."

The cabin filled with their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> for soriku day 2014. I haven't written anything in a long-ass time haha.


End file.
